The purpose of this International Symposium is to bring together scientists who are actively publishing in the area of intracellular protein catabolism to facilitate the exchange of information and ideas in a field in which there have been many significant advances in the last few years. The invited speakers (approximately 40) and discussants (approximately 20) bring a variety of approaches and orientations to the study of intracellular protein catabolism, and though the symposium will stress mechanisms involved in the process and the common interests of the participants, the studies and discussions will be of fundamental interest and have application to investigations of cardiovascular disease, diseases involving muscle wasting and diabetes. The symposium will focus on three main areas: 1) Cellular proteinases, including lysosomal and non-lysosomal (ATP-dependent, Ca++ activated, serine and metallo-proteinases) and specific inhibitors of these proteinases, 2) Basic mechanisms used by cells to degrade cellular proteins, including covalent modifications of proteins that may initiate degradation, autophagy and lysosomal mechanisms as well as non-lysosomal mechanisms, and 3) Regulation of protein degradation, including studies in cellular systems, perfused tissues and whole animals, with special emphasis on cardiac and skeletal muscle. The last International meeting held in the USA that had this type of focus and scope was six years ago; the field has moved swiftly since then and the need for another meeting with international input is acute. The symposium will take place May 29-June 2, 1984 at the Airlie Conference Center in Northern Virginia, a private estate converted into a conference center which is ideal for the sort of conference envisioned. We anticipate approximately 150 participants. The format of the meeting is designed to provide interactions of participants through short, formal presentations, formal and informal discussions and poster sessions. We intend to publish the proceedings to reach a wider audience. The conference will assemble productive investigators who do not ordinarily meet together but who have a major mutual interest in the process of intracellular protein degradation; we hope this will help crystallize ideas, identify common mechanisms, resolve apparent conflicts and stimulate ideas and new research directions that will lead to advances in the medical sciences.